Grimmjow's Way
by Riuto
Summary: Grimmjow survives his battle with Ichigo only to end up helping him defeat Aizen but because of certain paths taken to reach his goal he begins to have strange feelings towards Ichigo. Grimmjow x Ichigo and slight Ulquiorra x Orihime
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow couldn't believe it, he was utterly defeated by that shinigami. Yet when he was going to be killed, Ichigo saved him… He had to find him; he needed to say at least a thanks of some sort, even though it wasn't in himself to be like this, he just had to do it. "That shinigami better appreciate this!"

The blue haired man growled as he regained his strength and rose to his feet, releasing his resurreccion. He wandered around the place following where he may have gone all the signs were there.

Grimmjow went back to the place where Ulquiorra was meant to be guarding that human girl, when suddenly a huge explosion came from the painted ceiling of Hueco Mundeo.

"He must be there!"

He said even though just a moment ago he was shaking just from the loss of strength he had endured from his previous fight. Somehow he just knew that Ichigo was there and needed to be there by his side.

The man finally found a giant gaping hole in the ceiling… leading to him. He could feel Ulquiorra's power escaping from the hole hitting him with full force. But strangely it felt too powerful. "What's going on?!" he exclaimed dashing towards the hole above him. He finally made his way through and he saw Ulquiorra. But that wasn't what amazed Grimmjow, even though he realised he had a second resurreccion form. What amazed him was that he was being thrown around like a rag doll, by some sort of hollowfied beast with long, orange hair flowing behind it.

"Orange…"

He whispered to himself.

"ICHIGO STOP PLEASE!"

Orihime yelled at the top of her lungs crying in the sand around her. His eyes bulged as he realises his suspicions were true… That horrible hollowfied beast before him was…Ichigo Kurosaki. He managed to say one word that escaped from him in awe. "Ichigo…"

The monster before him pinned down Ulquiorra and was beginning to create a cero above his horns. "ICHIGO!"

The man screamed as the cero was ready to blast, the red orb was now shining brightly, about to burst. Then before he knew it Grimmjow broke out into a run and pinned the monster to the ground grabbing hold of his wrists. But, the cero had already blasted in Ulquiorra's direction before he could stop it. The blast hit Ulquiorra directly, even though he tried to stop Ichigo from making the worst decision in his life, he had failed.

Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo in the face and all he saw was a beast, with no feelings what so ever. "Ichigo, come back to me. COME BACK!"

Tears started to well up in the man's eyes. He didn't know why but he was getting upset, he felt nervous around Ichigo now… What was he going to do to him once he got out of his hold? He even cared for him, in a moment like this where he could possibly die, just by being this close to him. What he got in return for trying to help, was a high pitched scream and got tossed off Ichigo like he was nothing.

"ICHIGO! Listen to him please!"

Orihime was crying and just couldn't stop she knew she had to draw herself away from him for now on. After this she couldn't be in danger at all around him. She had to become strong for him and stop loving him… just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow looked into his eyes as all he received was a cold, harsh stare. But slowly he saw Ichigo's beautiful, brown orbs again, the sparkle in his eye returning, and slowly he became himself again. Ichigo returned back to his shinigami form revealing his tattered clothes, with the addition of his chest and muscly abs, causing Grimmjow to turn a bright red just to look at him. He turned away instantly with a frown on his face trying to ignore the fact that he felt the heat radiating off his face. But he knew he couldn't let anyone see, just to keep his dignity.

"W-what happened?"

Ichigo said with a look of confusion spread across his face. "Grimmjow? What are you doing here?!" He was even more confused now. "He came to save you I-Ichigo…"

said a familiar sad voice from behind him. When he turned around it was Ulquiorra. Still in his resurreccion form with his bat like wings spread out as he stood before them. "How are you alive?!" Grimmjow said bluntly. "I won't be for long."

Then his wing started disintegrating into ash floating away into the sky of Hueco Mundo. "Did I do this?!"

Ichigo was shocked. Unable to believe just a moment ago he had a hole in chest, unable to move from the ground. Yet he still defeated Ulquiorra.

"You turned into a hollow."

The blue haired man said lowering his face trying not to show that he cared, keeping a frown upon his face. Ichigo couldn't believe it his ears started pounding with blood, it was unbearable. He fell to his knees and covered his ears ignoring the sand below him. Grimmjow without thinking impusively kneeled down to his level in front of him and said "Hey it will be fine. You didn't come this far for nothing did you? If you defeated me, then you better get your act together, now!"

In a harsh, defiant voice as he grabbed his shoulder, and intensified his grip. "Well at least I know what you call a heart now." Ulquiorra announced. "Thanks to you, Orihime,you showed me exactly what that was when Ichigo turned into that thing…"

"Ulquiorra… Don't leave me, Ulquiorra please…" Orihime said wimpering next to him, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Woman! You can save him; you have the power to heal people no matter the situation, so heal him!"

Grimmjow added intervening into their conversation. She then lit up Ulquiorra with an orange glow escaping from her hands, encircling him. "O-Orihime, what are you doing, I was the person about to kill one of your friends and… you want to help me?"

Ulquiorra was stunned, he didn't know why she was helping him at all, but he still felt grateful in a way. He started getting butterfly's in his stomach just to look at her. Was this the human heart she spoke of? "I'm saving you because I know you're a good person deep down. I can't bear to see a good person die right before me, I just can't."

Grimmjow started to notice that Ulquiorra was feeling the same way he was, but toward that woman, instead of Ichigo. Can this pale, cold hearted person that has no feelings actually have a heart? He stared at him constantly while he was being healed, but he couldn't figure it out he still showed no emotions but, they were there. "G-Grimmjow… Why did you come?"

Ichigo finally said after gaining up the courage. "You saved my life… I just wanted to say thanks, but when I found you, you were…"

He stopped mid-sentence unable to stop thinking about the monster he had become. He kept a false angry face on, hiding his trauma and sadness that lied deep within him. "I was a monster wasn't I? That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"I'm sure the only reason you brought out that power was because you heard that woman's cry. It's not like you lost control just for the heck of it."

Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow the thought that he rescued him was, just hard for him to believe. "It doesn't seem like you, to come so far just to thank me."

"It just happened, impulse I guess."

"Well after I defeated you, no one would've known where you'd go anyway. So I guess you're safe."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes trying to disregard the comment. "Did you take offense to that? Sorry." Ichigo said sarcastically attempting to push his buttons.

"I've never been defeated before until you came along, and it took me a while to accept it after you were looking down on me!" Grimmjow argued.

"I wasn't looking down on you! I got distracted is all, and you were letting your rage take over!"

Grimmjow got close to Ichigo's face looking him straight in the eye.

"I didn't let my rage take over; my power is fuelled by rage." He growled at him, and Ichigo knew he was angry, and just pushed him further. "Well I think someone needs to learn to control their anger, Grimm-kitty."

"I'M NOT A CAT! My resurreccion form is Pantera, I'm not a cat!"

"Is that so?"

Said Ichigo as he began to ruffle up Grimmjow's blue, untamed hair and scratch him softly. Grimmjow wanted to do his best to hide the fact that he liked him touching his hair in an affectionate way like that, so he pulled a frown upon his face acting like he wanted Ichigo to remove his hand. "What's the matter Grimm-kitty? Don't you like being patted?"

Ichigo said adding a smart comment just to annoy Grimmjow. Grimmjow couldn't handle this; his nerves were controlling his body making him stiff causing his to be on the verge of jumping Ichigo right then and there. But he knew he had to stay where he was, he was beginning to understand his feelings now. He liked Ichigo in a more than just friend's way, it was so obvious to him now and embarrassment slowly spread across his face. Ichigo removed his hand slowly, is something wrong you seem embarrassed?"

The blue haired man just sat in the sand with an intensifying frown on his face, not removing his expression. "I'm just joking lighten up. Besides, Ulquiorra has to be healed soon. Then I will have to go to The World of the Living, and face Aizen myself…"

"Aizen is probably killing everyone right now, shinigami's, espada's everyone. I've seen through his lies from the very start, IT JUST PISSES ME OFF!"

Ulquiorra stared at him with the utmost sympathy he had ever shown anyone. "I'll join you Ichigo… I will help you defeat Aizen."

The grim voice beside them explained. They realised of all people, it was Ulquiorra who had those words escape his mouth. "We have to stop him, so let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no one's going anywhere!" Orihime announced fiercy standing her ground. "B-but why Orihime?" Ulquiorra answered in a weirdly soft, subtle tone that intrigued Grimmjow's ears. "Because, I don't… I don't want to lose anyone else... I just, I ju-" She was cut off by a soft press against her lips as she was handled delicately, like an injured bird. Opening her eyes she saw into Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes that sparkled at the sight of her brown, luscious orbs. She felt, protected in his arms, she began to lean in further pressing up against his body, enjoying the kiss as long as possible. Beginning to like it more and more she brought their hips together with her free hand, the heat of his body caused her to draw herself to him. That moment felt like an eternity to them both.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe for once he acted on impulse, and he did not regret it one bit. Orihime had actually done what she set out to do; she no longer felt a large growing love for Ichigo. The feeling was still there, but the man before her was now her dying affection. She always felt something for him when she was brought to Hueco Mundo, but she never thought that feeling would be love. She knew what love felt like, but this was different this was something more. She never expected that this man would have such a large impact on her life.

It was hard enough for them just to pull each other away, they didn't want to let go. But as they slowly pulled away Ulquiorra bit down softly, grabbing hold of Orihime's bottom lip as they drew their bodies away from one another. He slowly grabbed hold of her hips as well, but he finally decided to let go. Ichigo coughed awkwardly and when they turned around they noticed Grimmjow and Ichigo were facing the other way embarrassed at the sight that was before them, trying to ignore what happened.

Grimmjow's blue sapphire eyes slowly went to the corner as he realised they stopped and were staring directly at the two of them like they were aliens. Grimmjow turned, acting natural. "Ah, so… um…"

He couldn't find the words but Ulquiorra ignored him and turned his gaze back to Orihime. "Orihime… if you don't want us to go you just have to say something, but Ichigo may be the only person that can defeat Aizen."

She looked into his eyes revealing her heart to him through her own face, letting her emotions through instead of burying them deep inside herself. "If that's true then… I think he should go but I just don't want you to leave. I may be being selfish, but I don't want you to get hurt and if only Ichigo can defeat him then I think he should go despite what I want."

She began sobbing attempting to wipe away the tears she had from her eyes. Ulquiorra slowly caressed her face wiping away the tears gently. "I won't go then. Orihime… if you truly feel that way I won't go." He said obediently, not wanting to leave her by herself.

"B-but why? You shouldn't stop yourself just because of me."

"I'm not; I'm stopping myself because of what I want. I want you to stay happy. I want you to just be safe by my side. You showed me what a heart is Orihime. It's time I shared what my true heart is like in the face of the people I love."

"Ulquiorra… I had no idea. So is that what you truly feel?"

"It truly is."

"… okay then."

"Why, am I going?!" Ichigo said interrupting their moment together.

"Because you haven't seen his shikai, his shikai is more powerful than you know and you will defeat him as long as you don't look at it. So many other people have seen it and now they cannot defeat him it is up to you now. Got that Ichigo?" Ulquiorra said aggressively, hating the fact that he was acting so rude.

Ichigo nodded. "But why do you want Aizen gone." He said curiously pulling a dumbfound face. "That is because, I'm sick of being his servant anymore, and also I realised what those shinigami's out there, in the world of the living are fighting for. It's because of their friends, the people they have such a tight bond with that Aizen has either destroyed right before them… or made their lives a living hell. That's why I want Aizen gone. Once he finds out my weakness, I am going to break as well so go Ichigo, go defeat Aizen." Ulquiorra's explanation was touching to Ichigo. Now he couldn't let all these people suffer because of him not doing anything about Aizen, he had to fight… for everyone.

"I will join you, I'm sick of Aizen's bullshit we will fight him together!" Grimmjow announced, ready to fight. Ichigo jerked a smile onto his face. "Okay let's go."

"Ichigo. Stay safe, for your friends' sake." Ulquiorra said with compassion all over his face.

"I will Ulquiorra. Both of you better do the same."

Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped down through the painted ceiling. The last sight he saw of Orihime, was her body wrapped around Ulquiorra's, they were glued together, happier than ever. He grinned; he loved to see his friends happy. Some day he wished he would have what Orihime has. Love.

"Shinigami are you really okay with this?" Grimmjow mentioned interrupting his thoughts. "Yeah." Ichigo wasn't impressed at all. Ulquiorra staying behind with Orihime only made jealousy rise in him. "One last thing Ichigo, stay out of my way. I have my own vengeance to fulfil with Aizen." The blue haired man said aggressively. He was still interested in Ichigo but not in the way he once thought, especially after seeing him look so disappointed when Ulquiorra had to stay behind with that woman. Did he love Orihime?

Ichigo didn't like the way he spoke to him, but he decided to not say anything. He didn't want to start a fight he didn't want, especially not now. Aizen was more important right now, who knows what's happening right now in the world of the living. All he knew is that he had to hurry, before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

They finally found their footing amidst the sky when a giant black hole ripped through the sky ahead of them; it was a Garganta leading to the World of the Living! "Shinigami, let's go!" Grimmjow dashed off into the distance, leaving Ichigo where he stood. He had to push down his feelings deep into his heart, it was obvious, Ichigo loved Orihime, and he could do nothing about it. _I guess this is how he must've felt when he saw that woman and Ulquiorra together… _He thought to himself, his heart was breaking, but there's no way he was going to have a meltdown when he wanted revenge on Aizen for all the things he had done to him. He was even close to being raped if he didn't join the Espada's. All he could do was join Aizen, leaving him with no freedom. No one even had any idea of what Grimmjow went through, why he was so angry all the time, why he only ever knew the emotion of rage. It was all because of Aizen, that demonic Shinigami that deserves to die, but everyone wants revenge on him, only one of them could kill him.

_FLASHBACK_

Grimmjow stood amongst a herd of hollows of different levels, all on the verge of attacking him. He was alone, his only friends abandoned him because he didn't eat a Vasto Lord like himself, and he was left there, unable to feel happiness only rage as his enemies closed him in. Finally one after the other attacked him, but one by one was torn to shreds by his panther like fangs. His claws ripped away their flesh, until no one was left. Carcasses were left astray on the ground, some he ate, some he left to rot, and decay. "Well done, I never expected this." A voice said from the darkness, the white sand of Hueco Mundo lifting up as before him stood a Shinigami. Grimmjow stood fierce not backing away, growling at the prey before him. "Don't bother trying to attack, you don't have the strength just try me…"

"Who are you?!" Grimmjow backed up a step starting to get frightened at what this man could do, he didn't want to take any chances despite him wanting to impulsively strike him down.

The panther growled still in a stance ready to attack. "I am Sosuke Aizen. I am in the search for powerful Vasto Lords to create an army of what I call Espada. If you join me I will make you into a powerful being, what do you say?"

"No, I have no need for such stupid things."

Grimmjow turned his back on him and began walking away, when suddenly he was kicked off his paws and was pinned to the ground by Aizen, with a sword to his chest ready to pierce through his heart. "You _will_ become an Espada!" He stabbed Grimmjow's heart sending through his own spiritual pressure. It went dark, and then his eyes felt heavy as he began to open them again. It was blurry but all he saw was Aizen before him. He was not in his original form though, he looked human, but he had a hollow hole in his stomach. He was naked revealing every part of him to Aizen, his muscles rippling. He attempted to stand on his feet but he buckled and came crashing to the ground. He wasn't used to having two legs it was hard to stand let alone walk. "What do you want from me!?" He roared as he kneeled on the white sand beginning to stand again but only end up crashing into the sand. "You to, join me!"

"NO! Why the hell, should I?!" Aizen appeared behind him dropping his pants as he restrained Grimmjow to the ground spreading Grimmjow's body across the sand as he layed on top of him. Grimmjow felt a hard sensation on his back as Aizen threatened again. "You will join me, or you will be in pain!" He pinned his wrists to the sand and spread his legs from underneath him. "What do you say?" Grimmjow slowly felt something begin to enter him; the threat was becoming more real than he once thought. He felt the touch of Aizen's lips to his ear as he graciously whispered to him. "Your body is much better than I thought it would be. You will be mine." It felt as though he froze unable to move as he was pinned to the ground, and felt Aizen's body pressed up against his.

"OKAY, I'll join… you!" he said frantically, fear striking into his eyes his body tensed up, not wanting this to happen. He was scared for once; he was frightened he was being dominated by another being. This has never happened before! "Good…" Aizen stood before him, dressing himself once again as he left the blue haired man face down in the sand. The brunette grabbed hold of his hand helping him to his feet. "Never disobey me again!" Aizen said harshly getting close to his face giving an intensified cold stare as he crushed his hand breaking his fingers and let go. Grimmjow crashed into the sand again, unable to use his limbs, like an infant child. "I will send someone to get you. So don't try to escape." He left quickly vanishing into thin air. Left in the sand, he was shocked, he was so strong but compared to him he was so… weak and fragile. He was a prisoner to that monster, never to be able to do as he wished. He quivered and gripped hold of the sand not wanting to let go of the ties he had in this world. Why did he have to be so inferior? "Why?" A tear rolled down his cheek and hardened as the sand below him absorbed the moisture. "Why did this happen to me?"

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Grimmjow flinched just by the thought of that moment again, it had scarred him forever. He will never be able to forget that. It was the most horrible moment of his life that just made him become angry and only feel rage. He just wanted to be left alone, to find some new allies, maybe even friends and live his life the way he wanted to, he wanted to find happiness. "I will never forgive you Aizen, NEVER!" He vanished into the Garganta's darkness, along with Ichigo following not that far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

They followed the path through the Garganta all made of blue reishi head towards the world of the living. Now they didn't know what was going to happen once they reached the other side, but they knew it wasn't going to be good. Ichigo was curious on why Grimmjow yelled what he did when he entered the Garganta. "Hey Grimmjow…?" Ichigo said feeling the need to find out an answer.

"What is it?!" Grimmjow growled trying to focus on the task ahead, with his jealousy still boiling in his blood just by talking to him.

"Why did you yell that back there when you first entered the Garganta?" He was curious he didn't want him to be so tense that he couldn't fight properly.

"It's none of your business!" Grimmjow's anger was intensifying within him as Ichigo kept on pushing at him for an answer.

"It's just you changed all of a sudden when we were heading there."

"LET IT GO!" The blue haired man finally cracked, so Ichigo decided to stay silent for now.

Something really horrible must have happened to Grimmjow for him to just spark this anger towards me like this. He decided to stay silent as they ran on the blue glowing path creating in front of them. Ichigo was getting agitated, _but why is he angry at me? _He thought. _It's as soon as we saw Ulqiorra and Orihime, yeah I do have feelings for her, but I push her back for her own safety. Anyone who is as fragile as she is can never be with me. I need someone that can fight for themselves when it's needed, not someone that can get hurt easily like Orihime. But why would Grimmjow have any problem with how I feel towards her… It must be something else, he hates Ulquiorra and he doesn't even call Orihime by her name… so what is it?_ He stared concerned at the back of his blue hair that became messy in the harsh wind the Garganta started creating. They were close to the world of the living very close.

They finally saw a bright white light meaning they just had to smash through it. Grimmjow grimaced at the light knowing who would be behind that light, the man that caused great demise to him, the man that ruined his life, the man that raped him and pounded him into a small inferior being incapable of being defiant in any way towards him. "My time has come." Grimmjow whispered to himself. They got closer and closer to the light until finally they smashed through it like glass. Everything was destroyed, the vizards were fighting, Starrk was dead… the only Espada left was Hallibell, Grimmjow saw a flash and Aizen was right in front of her. He saw Aizen lift his sword, but before anything could happen in a heartbeat he flashed in a swift motion rescuing Hallibell from her death, and taking her far away from Aizen, heading back to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow… You're still alive?! Everyone's dead, Aizen tossed us aside like we were nothing to his petty little game. Is anyone else alive?!" Halibell couldn't bear to have any more of her subordinates die, but she needed to know the answer, for her own sake.

"Ulquiorra, and that woman. But other than that only Ichigo and I survived that dreadful place… and who knows what happened to Yammy most likely got killed by more Shinigami…" Grimmjow felt oblidged to tell her, she has gone through the same amount of shit as he had.

"At least you were smart enough not to be loyal to him by the time you got here…" She said in her natural monotone voice.

"I've never been loyal to him, I've been weak unable to fight him. But now I have finally gained up the courage to kill him." Grimmjow admitted this no matter how much it pained his heart just to think about it.

"Grimmjow… what happened to you." Ichigo said obviously caring for him.

"I told you to let it go!" He growled almost shouting at him for everyone to hear.

"Grimmjow what happened to make you be so hateful towards him!" Hallibell said sternly refusing to take this crap from anyone anymore.

Grimmjow sighed then finally attempted to tell them depite how much he didn't want to. "He turned me into an Espada without my consent. We were alone and I was just a Vasto Lord…He-he then knew I wouldn't be able to walk because I once was a panther type hollow and he…"

He couldn't continue he was about to crumble in front of them both. "LET IT GO!"

He screamed at them. "GRIMMJOW! What happened?!"

Ichigo said frantically grabbing hold of his wrist not letting him back away any further. "H-he… he- JUST LET IT GO!"

He pulled himself free of Ichigo's strong grip backing away from them a little.

"How can we let this go when it's obviously disturbing you just to be near Aizen?!"

Ichigo began to fight he was seriously concerned and too stubborn to back down.

"Grimmjow… If you don't get this clean off your chest then you can't fight Aizen let alone kill him! So just tell us before Aizen acts now to your arrival with Ichigo!"

Halibell was serious she was not going to let Grimmjow hide his emotions because of his broken past that every Espada had once felt.

"He- He turned me into an Espada against my will, and took advantage of me because when I was a hollow I had four legs I couldn't walk on two…"

"Took advantage of you, how?" Halibell was scared at what Aizen is capable of now, what was he capable of back then though…?

"He raped me…" Grimmjow felt a huge weight lift off of his chest, like the world was easier to breathe, walk, to feel his emotions as though they weren't crowding over him anymore. He exhaled in relief but when he looked into their eyes he realised, how shocked they really were.

They knew Aizen was a horrible, brutal man but to this extent they never imagined it to be so and only Grimmjow knew what he was truly like all this time..."He was a lie the man we were completely loyal to it was all a lie…"

Hallibell couldn't let it go, he tried to kill her, then she finds out he was like that from the very start, he never wanted any of the Espada's to join him because they were vulnerable at the time had a rough past and felt sorry for them but they still were powerful enough to survive in Hueco Mundo. He never wanted them for their power, or the fact that they needed someone to lean on through their time of despair. He used them all, and when he figures out that we're not as powerful as he once thought, he exterminates them like rats. He never once cared, and Grimmjow is proof of this very thing Aizen has become. He tortured him from the moment they met. "It's about time Aizen suffers for what he has done! I will not take this, I will rule Hueco Mundo myself if I have to… I'm not letting that piece of crap destroy anyone else's lives for the sake of his precious future that is impossible to obtain!" She roared all the more ready to destroy him.

…

"I never expected to see Grimmjow alive after what Ichigo did to him, and now the both of them are working together, this is very interesting indeed Aizen…" Gin said with his abnormally large grin on his face and his eyes shut as he turned towards Aizen.

"Gin, Grimmjow is peculiar… you never know what he will do, but I told him never to disobey me again, and he will realise this is the biggest mistake of his life. He will regret going against me…" Aizen threatened grinding his teeth at the sight of Grimmjow.

"Hmm, he is different I grant you that, but I think he's hiding something, he seems on edge more than usually wouldn't you agree?" Gin was serious now no grins as he slowly opened his eye lids showing his beautiful blue ees.

"We'll figure it out; it's not too hard to rip into his impure heart..."


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo looked out of the corner of his eye to see Shinji facing Aizen. He didn't know what to make of it. Why would he do that when he's alone? But he didn't want to interfere because of the possibility of him destroying any chance of actually defeating Aizen. It seemed as though he was winning he was able to create many slashes to Aizen's body, but something was wrong... He stared at the brunette man almost analysing his movements, then out of the corner of his eyes he saw crimson blood fly into the air until it became an explosion behind the brunette man where Tousen once lay on the ground before Shu-hei and Komamura, they were shocked it was a jaw dropping moment for the two of them to see their most beloved friend practically turned inside out. Just to have the blood spurt across their faces made the situation even more traumatic for them both. "AIZEN! YOU WILL REGRET EVER DOING THAT!"

Komamura roared, fuming with anger. The blood of his once dear friend exploded into the air and they will never see his face ever again, his last moments with them will be cherished for as long as they live, at least Tousen could set his eyes on him in his final moments despite his appearance. Aizen just gave a brief sympathetic chuckle like he was laughing at a bad joke, twitching the side of his mouth into a smirk, admiring his handy work.

The ginger never knew what was to happen next; before the thought processed through his head blood spurted out of Shinji in a flash, gushing out of him like water. Shinji was on complete guard he knew if he even made a wrong move in that fight he'd be gone so why did it happen. Aizen's sword was impaled into the lanky blonde's body, and whispered into his ear. "You may control a sense, but I control all five senses you could never have won this hopeless battle Hirako." He ripped the blade from him watching the liquid flow done the metallic edge, inspecting the reflection of Shinji's body falling to the ground in his own blood. With a swift flick of the zanpakto it was like he was nothing more than another small obstacle in his way that needed to be disposed of like trash.

"Grimmjow, we need to help now, otherwise they're all going to die!"

He said frantically. "Wait a minute, don't rush into things, think about what you're about to do!" Grimmjow was now getting frustrated at him so much that he wanted to punch him in the face at that very moment, but he kept as calm as possible.

"Where's Hallibel?! She was here just a minute ago!" The ginger was panicking and not listening to Grimmjow's words, the thought of everyone dying because of him was unimaginable.

"Breathe for a minute you can't just jump into a fight without thinking straight!" The blue haired man was now becoming extremely aggressive.

But before they could do anything Toshiro stood before them in a flash.

"Ichigo, wait for an opening to defeat Aizen."

"What?! Why are you-?!" Ichigo stuttered still trying to grab a hold of his surroundings, attempting to keep calm and think properly.

"We don't have time for this but nearly everyone here wants their revenge on Aizen. You will have your chance to destroy him, for good." Toshiro was getting annoyed at how Ichigo was reacting to the pressure of the fight.

"Why the hell should we do that?! I want him dead by my hands! I'm sick of him trying to over rule me and taking advantage me! I want to kill him!" Grimmjow couldn't keep in his anger, that man caused him to be this way. He's the reason Grimmjow has so much rage within himself.

"Because I doubt that all the captains here can defeat him together. We only hope we can, but when it actually happens we won't be the ones to kill him. We're too weak right now so the two of you wait for an opening because you're probably stronger together than us!" Toshiro turned with his back to them. "Hurry up before you miss your chance, I only hope that he will be gone without the loss of anymore lives…" And he was gone with flash step his body blurred as he disappeared from sight.

"Come on we can't just stand around now!" Ichigo followed Toshiro with his flash step. "We must be in deep shit if even all those captains, the strongest of the Shinigami can't defeat him."

Grimmjow said, sighing after his words knowing what was to come.

"Aizen has really screwed with all of us…" The Sexta Espada vanished with the use of his sonido catching up to the ginger Shinigami to face Aizen. All captains were attacking the brunette left right and centre without one scratch being landed. Toshiro froze him with his bankai leaving him defenceless and running him through; he was shocked they actually got Aizen! Then all they could hear was Ichigo yelling… "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Grimmjow came just at that moment and they all saw a small, petite woman with a bun that tied up her chocolate brown hair spitting out the crimson blood that overflowed her mouth… "T-Tosh-i-ro… why?"

She managed to whisper to the white haired boy through the blood filling up in her mouth. "AIZEN!" He just kept on screaming and when he saw the fake Momo he couldn't contain himself he charged straight at him and in just a few moments he lost his arm and all of the captains were cut down right in front of Ichigo.

Next he saw a flash of white and blue, all blurred heading towards the brunette, his eyes widened to realise what was happening. "GRIMMJOW STOP!" he couldn't help it he felt a connection to Grimmjow like never before. They hated each other but now it seemed different somehow he couldn't explain it. Without even thinking about it his feet moved for themselves heading towards the blue and white figure not caring what kind of danger he was in he just needed to protect.

The brunette dodged all of Grimmjow's attacks but when he saw the figure charging at them he acted fast grabbing hold of Ichigo before he could do anything. He pulled his left arm behind him with his zanpakto to his neck threatening to draw blood.

Ichigo's harsh breathing brought a smile to the deranged man's face, and what made it even better for him was seeing the look of fear and confusion on Grimmjow's face. "Now what does this boy mean to you Grimmjow? Will you risk your life for him or let him die right before your eyes? It's all up to you…" He dug the sword into his neck creating a panicked gasp to escape from Ichigo's mouth, creating some sort of sick pleasure within Aizen. Brushing his lips along the rim of the boy's ear the man whispered "You're mine Ichigo Kurosaki…"


End file.
